The present invention relates to washing machines, and in particular, to washing machines having an operation control console which is adapted to accommodate an external filter device for filtering foreign substances (e.g. iron oxides) which may be contained in water supplied to the washing machine.
Washing machines having separate washing and dehydrating tubs for respective washing of fabric articles on the one hand and for rinsing and dehydrating the fabric articles on the other hand are well known. When using washing machines of this type in geographical areas where the water supply is contaminated or contains impurities, the washed articles may become discolored by iron oxide powder or other foreign matter contained in the water supply when the contaminated water is suppled to the dehydrating tub for rinsing the washed fabric articles. Therefore, washing machines intended for use in those geographic areas where the water supply is impure must be provided with a filter for filtering the water supplied to the washing and dehydrating tubs. Normally, water filters are provided structurally independently of the washing machine to accomplish such functions. However, such conventional filter devices are more troublesome to the user since the filter device must be manually coupled to the washing machine via hoses or other like conduit means.
To solve the above-mentioned disadvantages, it has recently been proposed to provide a washing machine having an operation control console which internally includes a filter device at its rear portion. Such a washing machine solves the disadvantages with respect to washing machines having structurally independent filter devices but is less than desirable since different operation console shapes must be provided for each different type and/or style of washing machine. The requirement for producing and maintaining a stock inventory for a variety of machine consoles of course leads to increased costs.
A principal object of the present invention therefore is to provide a washing machine which is adapted to have a filter device mounted on the operation console thereof and, moreover, which has a universal construction whether or not the console is provided with such a filter device so as to reduce production costs.